Please, Ash?
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: Ever since that fateful night we encounter, I've never gotten that man out of my head. Everyone says I've changed. My family, my friends, my coworkers. And then there's you, Ash Ketchum. AbilityShipping


_Please, Ash?_

* * *

><p>What is there to possibly say?<p>

My name is Anabel Liszt. I'm eighteen years old. I am the youngest of four children. I can speak to pokémon with my mind. I can tell you any one of these facts about me. Anything at all, and that still won't change a thing. What else do you want to hear? That I have pale skin? I have a particular liking to psychic pokémon? That up until recently, I was the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower?

Or do you want me to go into vivid detail of that night? You want me to tell you about that day that a man stole into my life, and changed me forever. Do you want me to tell you how he's never left my mind since it's happened? How he's been in every little thought or dream I've had since I met him? How I have found myself checking frantically around my surroundings, thinking that I saw him in the corner of my eye.

I've changed. Everyone says I have. My family, my pokémon, my co-workers, everybody. They're concerned about me. At least it's nice to know that people care about me. My brother's all realize there's something going on in my mind, but luckily I'm the only mind reader in the family. I don't want them to know about _him. _If I have it my way, they never will. The only person who knows he exists is Scott. My pokémon also know about him, the disadvantage of owning psychic types.

And then there's you. There are so many things I'd like to say to you. The first thing would be congratulations on getting Scott to tell you where you could find me. Honestly, how he's kept that a secret so long I'll never know. Maybe I just have too little faith in him, although he did tell you, so that might be justified. Excuse me if I start to ramble. My mind hasn't been as solid as I'd like it to be.

My brother called me yesterday. Lucian decided that he would get to the bottom of what was going on with me. He called me up as I was eating lunch, demanding to know why I was on leave from the battle tower. After telling him that it was nothing for him to be concerned about, he said he would find out eventually. I know for a fact you were sent here by him. Remember, I can read your thoughts. You can claim it's a "casual visit" as much as you want, I'll know the truth.

I think the fact that my brother commissioned you of all people into doing this is the universe's way of giving me the finger. As if I needed it. I have a feeling I might have accidently killed a baby skitty, because karma is sure treating me like I did. Maybe I've just had to good a life, and Arceus looked down at me and said "She's too happy. We should fix that."

You all want to know what has been up with me, but you're so worried that you don't know if I want to tell you or not. You're not concerned with how my telling you will affect my psyche. You are all selfish. You want to know my inner demons, just so you can all clear your minds. I know you're just as concerned as everyone else. You're thinking, _last time I met her she was so nice and happy. What happened to make her like this?_

Since everybody and their pokémon is so concerned with my well-being, I might as well just say it.

Six months ago, I was raped.

There you have it. I was raped. I, Salon Maiden Anabel, was brutally violated in a way nobody ever should be. Are you happy now? Does knowing my trauma put your mind at ease?

Scott was the one who found me. He found me bruised and battered, a gag in my mouth, tied naked to my bed post. The reason I'm on leave from the Battle Frontier is because he gave me time off to recover. He even gave me his summer home here in Undella to rest at. He's so sweet.

As for why I've gone from a happy go lucky person to this, well, you can figure that out on your own.

Then there's you, Ash Ketchum. You, whose selfless acts have earned you the respect of trainers and pokémon around the world. You carry a naïve sense that there is good in everybody. I envy you, Ash Ketchum. I wish I could believe that there wasn't such thing as evil. However, you haven't experienced the acts of pure evil.

You've never come home to your house, only to be greeted by a man, who proceeds to put a knife to your throat and a hand over your mouth.

_"Do what I tell you, or die," _I remember him whispering in my ear. I remember him leading me to my own bedroom, where I would know what evil is. I thought someone would save me. I thought somebody, Scott, my pokémon, hell, I thought you would be there for me, Ash. I thought you would be my knight and shining armor, and be there to save me from my maker. I stupidly believed that because you so willingly saved your Pikachu, you would save me.

You didn't. You didn't save me when he tied me to bed. You didn't save me when he ripped off my clothes. You didn't save me as he beat and bruised me. You didn't save me as he violated me over and over and over. After a while, it just started to become numb. He just didn't seem to get bored. Occasionally, he would leave and I would think it was all over, only for him to come back in and do it all over again. You didn't hear my screams and cries for help. You didn't hear his sadistic laugh, as he said _"Make as much noise as you want, little girl, nobody's going to hear you."_

You let him take my dignity, and I will never get it back. I know that's not fair, Ash. You were in another region, how could you have possibly saved me. It's not like you're the one who did the deed.

I did take a rape kit, when Scott brought me to the hospital. I gave my statement to Officer Jenny. They haven't caught him yet. They probably never will. That means that I will live the rest of my life checking behind my shoulder, making sure he isn't there.

I have to be honest, since I've been doing so already. Before this all happened, I was just a silly teenaged girl. And like all silly teenaged girls, I had a certain boy I dreamed about. That boy was you, Ash. You were the boy that I would picture marrying in my dreams. Think of every cheesy romance plot you can think of, and I've pictured us as those characters. How could I not. You're cute, strong, handsome, and caring about your pokémon. I can honestly say I haven't had those thoughts since my attack. That's one of the worst things that happened. My dreams of heaven were replaced with paranoias from hell.

So, Ash, go back to Lucien. Tell him all about how his sister went through hell. Or maybe, you can save me this time. Let me at least keep my pride in the face of my family. Let me be able to walk among them, and act like I've been happy.

Please, Ash?

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this? If I was, what should I do for it? Thank you very much for reading, everybody. Please, give me your thoughts. If I posted utter crap, I would like to know.<strong>

**Kimblee**


End file.
